Nukkekoti
by lumielain
Summary: Hänen sormensa eivät sopineet nukkekotiin, eivät osanneet korjata aiheutuneita vahinkoja. No pairings, post series.


**Disclaimer : **En omista FullMetal Alchemistia, enkä tee rahaa tästä. Idean tosin omistan minä, kait.

Idea tähän tuli Frendeistä, outoa, mutta totta. Sillä Rachelillä oli aika tyylikäs nukkekoti.

Mutta joo, terve ja ei flametusta, sen saa tehdä vain Roy Mustang.

--

**Nukkekoti - **_**Dollhouse**_

Hänen sormensa olivat tavalliset, normaalit eivätkä sävähdyttävät. Mutta ne olivat voimakkaat ja karheapintaiset, sellaisia sormia hän oli tarvinnut. Ja vanha, mutta viisas Pinako oli sanonut, ettei pitkillä ja pehmeillä sormilla päässyt mekaanikon maailmassa pitkälle. Ja nuori, että kokematon Winry tahtoi aina automail-mekaanikoksi, eikä pianistiksi tai tytöksi, jonka sormet olivat kepeät nukkekodin sisustamiseen.

Winry ei ollut sellainen tyttö, kuten Pinako itsekin oli huomannut.

Mutta minkälainen tyttö nuori ja kaunis Winry Rockbell sitten oli, ei sitä kukaan oikein tiennyt. Vai oliko se kenties, ettei nuoreksi naiseksi kasvanut ihminen ollut niin kiinnostava, kuin esimerkiksi Edward Elric. Ja sen nuoren miehen sormet eivät osanneet mahtua nukkekotiin, ne olivat liian vahvat, liian karheat ja liian tuhoavat. Alkemia ei vaatinut nukkekoteja, eikä pianistin sormia, jotka olivat pitkät ja hennot. Kuin pitkät tikut kämmessä kiinni, aivan liian hennot alkeemmilliseen voimaan. Eikä Edward Elric ollut taiteilija - ei edes silloin kun hänen kätensä loivat maasta nousevia rakennuksia, patsaita ja miekkoja. Ei, hän ei koskaan ollut taiteilija.

Alphonse Elric, taas, voisikin olla taiteilija, jos hänellä olisi sormet. Koska, jos tahdoit olla taiteilija, tarvitsit sormet ja varsinkin kädet. Alphonse ei omistanut aitoja sellaisia, ja haarniska ei omistanut muuta kuin onttoa metallia, jonka sisässä tuuli vain uvelti. Uudestaan ja uudestaan. Ja ne haarniskan käsien sormet olivat liian raskaat, liian painavat ja isot nukkekotiin. Ei, nukkekoti särkyisi niiden alla. Hajoaisi pirstaleiksi, muttapa mitä se haittaisi, Alphonsehan jälleen kerran nostaisi nukkekodin pystyyn. Pastellinväriset seinät nousisivat uudestaan pystyyn, valkoiset kaiteet kiertäisivät taas marmorinvalkeita portaita. Ja nukkekodin nuket hymyilisivät taas posliinisen kirkasta hymyään. Alphonse hymyilisi myös, jos pystyisi, mutta ei se mitään, Edward hymyilisi hänen puolesta.

Mutta Edward ei pystynyt hymyilemään niin, kuin Alphonsen ääni pystyi.

Ei se mitään, Alphonse sanoi, hän tulee vielä hymyileen aidosti. Niin kuin myös minä, ja myös Winry. Me olemme taas perhe, me kolme.

Ihmiset uskoivat, ja kauppiaat myivät nukkekotejaan, surulliset ilmeet kasvoillaan, kun Winry ei sellaista ostanut. Nuori mekaanikko hymyili, sanoi että rikkoisi sen vielä. Se olisi totta, hänen kätensä eivät olleet luotu hentoon esineiden tekoon, siirtelyyn ja nukkejen pukemiseen. Posliiniset hienot nuket hajoaisivat palasiksi, niiden kauniit kasvot hajoaisivat ja ei olisi jäljellä enää muuta, kuin huono muisto. Eikä Winry osannut korjata hienoja nukkekoteja, eikä nukkeja, jotka kantoivat kauniita kasvoja.

Loppujen lopuksi, eihän hän ollut koskaan alkemisti.

Hän ei osannut luoda tyhjästä, eikä hajottaa. Hän tarvitsi työkaluja ja kasan teräksisiä osia, joista koota uusi automail. Hän ei pystynyt liimaamaan esineitä toisiinsa kiinni, hänen kätensä eivät olleet sirot.

Vanha mies siltikin myi nukkekotiaan, koska se oli niin kaunis, niin antiikkinen, mutta kaunis. Sehän kuului hänen tyttärelleen, joka oli juuri muuttanut ja mennyt kihloihin. Kukapa ei siis tahtoisi kaunista valkoisia seiniä omistavaa nukkekotia? Winry ei tahtonut.

Hänellä ei ollut kiinnostusta nukkeihin, hänellä ei ollut aikaa valheellisen kirkkaisiin silmiin, tai sileisiin tekohiuksiin nukeilta. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa istua puulattialla ja pitää tiukasti käsissään nukkeja, peläten, että joku ne häneltä veisi. Hänellä ei vain ollut aikaa. Aika oli _jättänyt _hänet, ei hän aikaa.

Ja Winry Rockbell asteli ulos kaupasta, jossa vanha mies edelleen tuijotti hänen peräänsä, sitten taas nukkekotiinsa. Miehen ryppyiset kasvot vain katsoivat posliinisiin nukkeihin punaisella leikkimatolla, ja tämän suuret kädet siirtelivät kohtalonsa nähneet nuket seinään päin. Kukallinen tapetti näki kaiken, nuket näkivät vain seinän. Mies näki vain sinertävillä silmillään talon. Siltikään mies ei pystynyt pirstoamaan nukkekotiaan, ei edes vaikka menetti sen takia lapsensa pois. Hänen lapsensa ei olisi tarvinnut koskaan nukkekotia, hänen ei olisi koskaan tarvinnut haluta oikeaa maailmaa.

Nukkekoti siirtyi kaupan nurkkaan, puiselle ja antiikkiselle hyllylle, jossa se pölyttyi kovin pitkän ajan. Sen haaleanväriset tapetit haalistuivat, ja nukkejen hymyt pölyttyivät piiloon.

_Kukaan ei tahtonut enää nukkekotia, ei sen nukkeja tai lapsuudentunnetta._


End file.
